<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>emptied out by liquidsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278497">emptied out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky'>liquidsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Magical Healing Asshole Actually, Magical Healing Cock, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven just wants his head back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dane/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>emptied out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A reputation used to be good. </p><p>It worked for him, at least. Everyone sparing him either a wide berth or the kind of salacious smirk that meant he'd be getting laid sooner rather than later. He hadn't thought about it with any sort of focus—at some point, you had to stop wanting what was denied to you. Couldn't hold out hope for approval forever, Riven figured, so eventually he stopped waiting on it, and started thriving on disappointment. It wasn't the biggest deal; he and Sky worked well enough as one another’s antitheses. He moved the fuck on. So people reckoned he was an asshole. They were right. It wasn't even because he couldn't help it. He could, if he wanted to. He just didn't want to. </p><p>Then there was the shitty part—he figured being the bad guy entailed doing whatever the fuck he wanted to whenever the fuck he wanted to. Except… Apparently, he hadn't been the bad guy at all, so hanging him out to dry was way too damn easy when the time had come. Or so Beatrix said.</p><p>Now, he stares ahead. He wants to get drunk and to get some and to bash someone's unsuspecting face in, and also to just get the fuck out of dodge and quit playing whatever role she has him starring in. He just wants his head back. His body back, his fucked up shitty thoughts and his fucked up shitty actions. He's not even that into Beatrix anymore, too much bullshit attached to their thing. Everything stops being interesting if it gives you enough trouble. Or at least he thinks he knows so. </p><p>All around him there's finally silence, but it only lasts until it doesn't. </p><p>He glances back at Dane and gets a short eyeroll in return. </p><p>“Looking for me?” Riven asks him, though the answer is obvious. There's no one else around for Dane to follow. He hasn't seemed all that into Beatrix either; finding out you've been brainwashed will sure do it. Fucking boner-killer, if anything ever is. </p><p>Dane kicks at a rock and pauses beside Riven like he thinks they're mates now. Riven sideyes him just a little, then, frowning at Dane's furrowed brows. </p><p>He says, “Just trying to get away. What’re you up to?”</p><p>“What does it look like?”</p><p>“Looks like you're brooding. Didn't peg you for a melancholic type, Riven.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Riven starts. There ain't much he can smoothly segue into, so he shoves a hand into his pocket to search for a cigarette. He hands it to Dane once he's taken a drag. </p><p>“Meeting ended early,” says Dane. Riven doesn't say <i>did I ask</i> because they seem to be more or less in the same boat. “Want to get pissed?”</p><p>The few times Riven bothered to wonder, he imagined Dane would taste just like the tip of a cig when it just left his mouth. Riven breathes in the smoke and tells him, “Thought you'd never ask.”</p><p> </p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>A reputation used to be good. It clearly isn't anymore, though, because Riven's been feeling like he can't handle his liquor since it happened, and it's stupid and fucking embarassing to get this drunk this quick when he used to be the local alcoholic. Sprawled beside him, Dane's been nursing the same beer for the past hour. Surely it has to be warm and stale, and it probably tastes like piss. It was supposed to be vodka, but neither of them could really handle that, so they grabbed a shame-filled beer each and moved on. Riven's not a fan, but neither is he a fan of whatever the fuck his petty little life has turned into. Most likely, it evens out.</p><p>“Do you still feel—“ Dane says, not exactly out of nowhere. His hands are clenched tight around the bottle. Riven thinks he looks sort of like he might break it. </p><p>When Dane doesn't continue, Riven says, “Like shit?”</p><p>“Like shit. Like fucking garbage, like—“ he sighs, “I want to do something for me. Because I want to.”</p><p>Riven turns his head to look at him. “Like what?”</p><p>“Like <i>you,</i>” Dane says. Riven almost laughs, but it doesn't really seem worth the shit he'd get from Dane. “I want to—“</p><p>“What?” says Riven, “Specificity, please.”</p><p>“I want to push you flat on your back and sit on your cock.”</p><p>Riven stares. His throat goes dry. “What else?”</p><p>“Want you to ride you till you come inside me.”</p><p>“Uhm,” Riven says, totally smooth. “Sure.”</p><p>Dane places his beer on the floor, safely next to his feet. When he curls on top of the ratty old sofa and lists slightly toward Riven, Riven waits him out. </p><p>“You gotta want it, too,” he tells him. “This isn't about—the whatever, gay chicken thing. I don't care about that. This is about wanting. Do you want it?”</p><p>For maybe the first time in his whole entire life, Riven hesitates. Does he <i>want</i> it? Maybe he didn't, before it happened, or before Beatrix. If he does now, it is—shockingly—not because of her. Dane levers himself up from the couch, lifts up his shirt, past that chest of his that Riven sometimes thinks looks big enough to look like actual tits. It stretches around his shoulders when he pauses. But he keeps going, and the shirt falls to the floor. He toes off his shoes next, lifts one leg at a time to take off his socks. Standing barefoot in front of Riven, fingers starting to curl around the waistband of his jeans, Dane seems sure enough for the both of them. Riven never liked making decisions, but he can't <i>not</i> make them anymore. It's not mind control when he stands up too, both palms cradling the sides of Dane's hard stomach. </p><p>It is just him. “I want it.”</p><p>Dane kisses him, hard and nippy at first, then slower. He’s a good kisser, which Riven already knows. They've kissed before, though never just the two of them, and never like they are now, with Dane's hands curled around Riven's biceps in a deathgrip, like he's afraid Riven might pull back. He's not going to; he shuffles forward instead, and Dane moves with him to pull his shirt off before pushing him down hard. </p><p>He bounces a little, but it doesn't last. Dane rights him quickly and leans down to pull off his shoes, and, before Riven can offer some no doubt brilliant commentary on his eagerness, his jeans, too. He leaves them bunching over mid-thigh in favor of struggling out of his own jeans and underwear. He’s a sight, like this, looming over Riven to watch him watch him. Pinked up and pretty, his hard cock jutting out from a nestle of well-trimmed pubes. It's the only hard cock Riven's ever seen in person, but he's hard-pressed to think of anyone in Alfea or otherwise that might rock a better-looking erection. He watches the muscles on his legs shift as he moves forward and feels—knifed open, both his body and his brain, like he's spilling out, blood and brain matter and every odd unfavorable shitty thought he's ever had about Dane. Everything replaced by the heat of Dane's eyes looking down at him. By the curious shape of his words curling his lips. <i>Damnit</i>, Riven thinks. </p><p>What he says, instead, is, “If I'd known you were this hot I'd have fucked you sooner.”</p><p>Dane laughs, obviously pleased instead of offended. “Thanks,” he says, then leans down past Riven to fumble with something behind the cushions. He comes back up with a small bottle of lube in hand, along with a shitty little grin that Riven balks at. </p><p>“Dude, this couch is nasty,” Riven tells him. “The fuck you have lube stached here for?”</p><p>“Classified information.”</p><p>“Damn,” he half-whistles, “Your roommates really lightsleepers or something?”</p><p>Dane shrugs, “Or something. And I wouldn't complain too much, you know, I'm not the one with my bare arse on these cushions.”</p><p>Riven groans, says, “Ugh!” but doesn't get to squirm away before Dane's pressing him further down and straddling his lap. He settles there seemingly for the long haul, adjusting himself clumsily. Riven watches him slick up his fingers, watches him wrap them around his cock first, puts both hands on his hips to help hold him up steady when he tips forward a little. He's panting, which in turns makes Riven pant, too, sigh and grunt with his breath half caught in his throat. Riven's hypnotized, but it's not—it's different from everything else he's felt this far in life. Dane looks down at him, not at his chest or his lips but in his eyes, like he's trying to say something important and not quite managing it. Riven gets it anyway. He squeezes his hip, says, “Can I?” before he's slicking up his hand and the hairy skin of his own navel, pressing Dane's leaking cock against it, rubbing it back and forth with his hand. Riven sees Dane smile a tiny amused grin when he realizes Riven's belly button is turning into a pool of precome, and can't help but smile too. Feels weird, like he'd never smiled before. </p><p>Dane laughs at him, just a small huff of air, and falls forward into Riven. He sighs, saying, “Oh <i>shit,</i>” and grinding down on Riven's stomach. Dane's next breath hits Riven's lips, then they're kissing again.</p><p>Though it feels like it goes on for ages, realistically Riven imagines it can't have been that long before Dane pulls back, shoves the lube into Riven's hands like a crazy person until he gets with the program and slides his wet hands all over his own cock. Dane slaps his hands away, bossy and amusing, and Riven huffs just for show, groaning loud and feeling like's been suckerpunched when the head of his cock pops wetly inside Dane. He can feel his eyes wide enough to match Dane's, looking at each other like their magicless bodies have crafted sparks of pure power between them. </p><p>Dane laughs again, and Riven has no clue what at but smiles in response anyway. It's hard not to. Impossible not to, not to match the volume of Dane's groans with his own as he slides deeper. Dane's shoving down on him smoothly, the tight cradle of his body creating slick space for Riven like it's made of lead. Riven stares at him, can't stop, wouldn't even if he could. </p><p>As Dane rises back up on his knees just to push down again, Riven realizes with an uncomfortable jolt that their bodies seem so intertwined that there's no way either of them could belong to anyone but themselves and each other. It's his mind, there, his thoughts and Dane's hands braced on Riven's chest, and Riven's palms running through the coarse hair on Dane's thighs, and both of their mouths exhaling heavy warm air. </p><p>He's thinking he shouldn't be thinking but thinking feels <i>good</i>, thinking about Dane and the way he lifts up and grinds down again, biting his lips, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, exposing the thin skin of his throat. Riven's hand flies up, his fingertips dragging across Dane's neck, then up to his chin, pressing saliva into Dane's lips then pushing inside. He curls his tongue around Riven's fingers like it's second nature, moves faster on top of him, leaning back and further still until he has to brace his palms on Riven's legs rather than on his chest. The change in angle makes him <i>moan</i> around Riven's fingers, the sound thick and so, so <i>good</i> that Riven can't help but fuck up into him, planting his feet on the couch for leverage. It gets better, somehow, despite how it was already so stupid good he felt like crying. </p><p>But it does, and Dane clearly agrees with him, with the way his slack face goes scrunched up and his hips stutter. He goes ridiculously tight, legs rigid, hands surely painting soft bruises into Riven's legs; his skin breaks into goosebumps and Riven runs his hands all over him, feeling batshit fucking crazy, losing himself to the sound of their own breathing, their slick sweaty skin sliding together. He wants so much, like nothing else, and he feels like <i>himself</i>, his head foggy but just clear enough that he knows this is him, jerking up deeper into Dane, using his hands to push him down onto his cock, attempting to sit up so he can shove his tongue inside Dane's mouth. He does it, all of that, and it's him doing it, and that it's him doing it because he wants to be doing it pushes him over the edge and straight into a fucking freefall.</p><p>He barely breathes through it, through the blood rushing in his ears. He thinks he can hear Dane groan again, but can't really be sure. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>When he lifts his head up from where he'd buried it in the crook of Dane's shoulder, Dane looks down at him. He looks serious, for a second, clear-headed like he’s experienced about the same weird strike of benevolence Riven had. Knowing him, be that a little or a lot or just as much as he does, he might have. He looks at him, smile turning smug when Riven pulls a face. </p><p>Dane says, “I <i>knew</i> you'd be good at this,” and maybe a reputation hasn’t become that bad a thing, even now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>